Seeing Pink
by RuneYue
Summary: Pink might just be a bad colour for Byakuya's health. T for situations. One shot.


**Title:** Seeing Pink**  
Series: **Bleach, Naruto**  
Parings/Characters:** Byakuya Kuchiki x Sakura Haruno**  
Disclaimer:** Bleach and it's own belong to Kubo, Naruto to Kishimoto.**  
Rating/Warnings:** T or PG-13 for situations more than language.**  
Dedication:** User -SmilingArtist-. This wasn't even planned as one of my ByaSaku fics, but talking with you got my mind working in mysteriously odd ways!**  
Summary:** _Pink might just be a bad colour for Byakuya's health._

---------  
---------

Byakuya Kuchiki woke up in some surprise and with a slight frown upon his normally unexpressive face. He had been absolutely, positively so, sure that his room had not been pink, or even any colour close to pink, when he had gone to sleep the previous night.

Blinking some, as if doing so would make the pink go away, he briefly wondered if he had been working much too hard. He knew that stress was bad for one's health, but with the current state of the Gotei Thirteen, not mention the Soul Society in general, stress was in high amount. Even Renji had mentioned how tired he seemed to look lately. If his Vice Captain was taking note, then he must of been worse off than he had thought.

Byakuya blinked again. The pink was still there. It reminded him of that fluffy candy that he bought for the Eleventh Division's young Vice Captain, only it didn't look sticky. It looked like ribbon, a lot of ribbons, or fine silk.

He tentatively reached up and tried to touch the pink. It had texture. A soft texture. A very soft and pleasing texture. He touched it again, this time running his hands through it. It was silky, too. An abundance of soft, pink silk, he mused.

"Nggg..."

An abundance of soft, pink silk that was currently _groaning_.

Shocked, Byakuya froze in his petting motions as the pink moved - he was now completely awake and recognized the soft, silky abundance of pink to be hair -, falling down along someone's fair back not at all unlike a rather gentle waterfall.

The small groans quickly turned into a small, yet mighty yawn as the figure with pink hair rose and Byakuya was absolutely, positively so, sure he had drank just a little bit too much last night at dinner, because otherwise this would be real and not a morning hallucination brought upon by a great unhealthy combination of stress and the remnants of a nicely aged alcohol.

"Good morning!",came the soft, melodic chirp he had found himself longing to hear in the past few months as Sakura Haruno, infamously beautiful Fourth Seat of the notorious Eleventh Division, sat up and smiled at him. Naked. Except for his heirloom scarf resting gently upon her smooth, curved shoulders. He had never longed after shoulders before, but today was shaping up to be a day of firsts after all.

Byakuya could only nod in reply to the pink haired woman in his bed as his mouth had suddenly become rather dry. A reality-shocking heat began to rose upon his cheeks as memories of the previous night came flooding back into his mind. Alcohol had been involved after all.

Sakura leaned forward, her breasts touching his bare chest as she gave him a short kiss, her lips tasting of the cherries of her namesake, before slowly rising out of bed. He wanted to protest, but last nights memories also informed him that she had work today. Her gently swaying figure wrapped up in nothing but his loose scarf informed him that work could, may his ancestors forgive him, go straight to hell.

Byakuya cleared his throat.

"Tonight.",he stated simply, his eyes glancing over her retreating figure.

Sakura paused at his voice and half turned, smiling. "Tonight.",she agreed, a brilliant smile blossoming upon her lovely face. She turned back around and continued her swaying walk with more movement into his bathroom.

The Sixth Division Captain let out a breath he hadn't of known he had been holding and felt his heart beat increase with thoughts of a repeat performance from last night. Pink might just be a bad colour for his health, he mused, deciding that going into work a few minutes late in order to eat breakfast with his new, beautiful and absolutely magnificent, lady would be incredibly well worth it.

---------  
---------

That's it for this story! Thank you for reading and please feel free to review!


End file.
